Nuevos Dueños
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Julian tendrá que contraer matrimonio con la hija de un empresario multimillonario para poder salvar su empresa y el honor de la familia Solo. ¿Quien es ella? ¿y qué tiene que ver Anfitrite en todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevos Dueños**

 _Día 30 de "El mes de Poseidón". Y este es el final. Gracias a todos por su apoyo. No habría llegado aquí sin ustedes. (Haría una lista pero estoy segura de que me olvidaría de alguien, de todos modos ustedes ya saben quienes son)_

 _ **Leia pertenece a Cassiopeia. Aurora pertenece a Semidiosa de sirena.**_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada, que me enseñó que no hay que rendirse… Y que las armas de Libra lo pueden todo.

* * *

 **Nuevos Dueños**

 **Templo de Poseidón**

―¡¿Matrimonio?!

―Así es. Para poder salvar mi empresa voy a contraer matrimonio con la hija del dueño de una cadena internacional de hoteles ―. Julián mantenía la compostura frente a sus generales pero en realidad había tenido un colapso nervioso cuando escuchó la noticia.

―Pero Señor… ―empezó Isaak.

―¿Cómo le va a explicar que es la encarnación de Poseidón? ―terminó Io.

―Eso no es lo importante. ¡No te puedes casar! ―gritó Leia.

―No le diré nada. Ella no tiene por qué saberlo ―dijo Julián ignorando a su fan numero uno y acosadora personal. ―Eso es todo ―y con eso, se retiró en compañía de Sorrento.

―Pobre tonto ―dijo Baian.

―Sí, él busca escapar de su esposa y acaba con un matrimonio forzado ―acordó Io.

―Es karma ―resumió Krishna. ―Yo me voy a meditar.

―Yo me llevo a Leia hasta el pilar ―dijo Io sujetando a la chica con ayuda de Aurora y guiándola mientras la peliazul murmuraba sobre bodas, corazones rotos y un maremoto que arruinara la ceremonia.

―Espero que Caribdis no se enoje si le sacamos los sentidos ―dijo Io.

―¿Cómo sabes que se enoja?

―Porque se le ocurre brillar justo en mi cara cuando estoy durmiendo.

― _Por eso era que no nos preocupaba Caribdis ―_ dijo la escama de Limnades.

― _A ti no te preocupaba, el resto nos habíamos olvidado ―_ respondió Kraken.

― _Oigan están hablando de la mejor amiga de mi mejor amiga. No sean crueles ―_ se quejó Caballo Marino.

―Bueno, como sea. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer ―. Baian cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se retiró.

* * *

 **En un hotel en las Bahamas**

―¡¿Matrimonio?!

―Sí, matrimonio- la muchacha de dieciséis años miró el teléfono con la boca aún abierta de la impresión como si pudiera ver a su padre a través del aparato.

―Pero…

―No hay peros ―la cortó su padre ―. Te vas a casar con el heredero de la familia Solo te guste o no. Tu opinión no importa. Con ésta unión tendremos una empresa hotelera y una marítima. Podremos ofrecer cruceros por los siete mares a nuestro huéspedes y –

Delphine Stefanos se desconectó por completo de la conversación. Su padre seguiría con sus delirios de grandeza por un par de horas más y a ella no le interesaban.

Dejó el teléfono sin colgar y a su padre hablando solo, y salió al balcón. Le encantaba la vista desde esa habitación, daba a las tranquilas aguas de la enorme piscina del hotel.

Respiró profundo y volvió a entrar. La voz de su padre se oía desde el teléfono. Seguía hablando sobre el poder que tendría la empresa una vez que se fusionaran con la de la familia Solo, bla bla bla, que ella no podía arruinarlo, bla bla bla…

Ignorándolo, Delphine se sentó en su computadora y buscó información sobre Julián Solo.

―Por lo menos es guapo y no un viejo que podría ser mi abuelo ―dijo a la habitación vacía.

―¿Delphine? ―llamó una voz femenina.

―Pasa, Galatea ―dijo sin moverse.

―Me entere por tu madre ―. Se acercó a la rubia que no despegaba los ojos de la computadora.

―¿Cuál de ellas?

―La única que tienes realmente ―su amiga le guiñó un ojo.

Ambas rieron.

―Lo siento. Se lo mucho que no querías casarte por dinero ―. Le dedicó una mirada triste a su amiga. ―Lo mucho que lo amas.

―¿Te refieres al imbécil que ni siquiera se molesta en buscarme? Desgraciadamente sí.

―Estarás bien.

―Eso espero, Gala. Eso espero.

* * *

 _Una semana después…_

 **Mansión Solo**

Julián se paseaba de un lado a otro.

Sus generales lo veían ir y venir, acomodándose el saco, el cabello, mirándose en el espejo.

―Todo saldrá bien, Julián ―repitió Sorrento por millonésima vez en media hora.

Un mayordomo apareció y anunció la llegada de la familia Stefanos.

La muchacha era lo más bello que Julián había visto. Llevaba un vestido largo color celeste con piedras en tonos azules y verdes y tenía el cabello recogido con algunos bucles rubios que enmarcaban su rostro.

Pero sus ojos, esos ojos del color del mar, como aguas tranquilas eran a la vez hipnóticos y familiares.

Y sabía dónde los había visto. Los reconocería en cualquier lado, en cualquier periodo de tiempo. Se había enamorado de ellos durante la era del mito y no los había olvidado.

―Anfi ―dijo en un susurró.

―¡No puede ser! ―gruñó la chica rompiendo el hechizo ―¡¿Acaso es una broma?! ―gritó hacia el techo.

―¡Delphine! ―se escandalizó su padre.

―¡Ay, no molestes! ―el hombre se congeló en el lugar. Ni siquiera parpadeaba.

―Anfi. Estás… hermosa ―dijo Poseidón sin apartar los ojos de la encarnación de su mujer.

―Bueno, gracias ―respondió la Diosa de repente nerviosa. Poseidón no la había llamado hermosa en mucho tiempo.

―Creo que el matrimonio no será un problema ―sonrió el peli azul.

―No, no lo será ―. Ella le regresó la sonrisa. ―Tomaré el control del Santuario Marino.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

―Claro que puedo. Soy tu esposa. La Diosa de las aguas tranquilas. Puedo reclamar cualquier Santuario bajo tu control ―. La sonrisa se volvió maliciosa y ella se acercó para hablarle en un susurró. ―Vas a lamentar cada año que me evitaste, _cariño_.

―Pero, Anfi—

―Por cierto, mi hermana Galatea vendrá a vivir conmigo. ¿Y dónde está Thetys? La extrañé todo este tiempo.

―Tite ―dijo la sirena acercándose a la Diosa y abrazándola.

Los generales no dijeron nada. Esa chica era de la que su jefe estaba escapando. Ella era la que quería evitar con tanto ahínco que le había pedido a Zeus que la buscara para NO dar con ella.

La rubia tomó el tridente y se giró para quedar frente a los generales.

―Soy Delphine, encarnación de Anfitrite. Diosa de las aguas tranquilas y a partir de ahora estoy a cargo. ¡¿Entendieron manga de aprovechados?!

Los guerreros asintieron con la cabeza. ¿Esa era la Diosa de las aguas tranquilas? Ahora sí que entendieron porque su jefe la estaba evitando.

―Bueno, lo primero que quiero que hagan es conseguir trabajo y ayudar a pagar la deuda que generaron.

* * *

 **Omake**

―Es… ¿Anfitrite? ―preguntó Leia, que hasta ese entonces había sido retenida por Aurora para que no matara a la joven.

―Eso parece.

―No me importa. ¡No puedes tenerlo!

La recién llegada se acercó a la general.

―¿Hablas de Pose? Puedes quedártelo.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Inspiración**_ _: Poseidón y su adorable pero nada tranquila esposa, Anfitrite._

* * *

 _ **Noticias:**_

 **Al terminar el mes de Pose, estaré agregando (a medida que los tenga) re-ediciones de algunas historias (una o dos) y un especial de "detrás de cámaras" de algunos fics del Mes.**

* * *

 _ **Publicidad:**_

 **¡Ya llega "El Mes de Athena"!**

 **Después de tan larga espera, Lena se dirigirá hacia el Santuario y descubrirá los secretos de la Orden de la Diosa de la Sabiduría.**

 **No se lo pierdan**

* * *

 **¡Se acercan "** **LAS HIELIMPIADAS** **"!**

 **Dos competidores, solo un ganador.**

 **HYOGA VS. ISAAK**

 **Compiten por el reconocimiento de su maestro.**

 **¿Quién ganará y se llevará a casa la copa de "** **Las Hielimpiadas** **"?**

" _Las Hielimpiadas" son auspiciadas por Mioria Entertainment Group._

 _Ahora con logo oficial (véalo en mi página de Deviantart. Link en mi perfil)_


	2. Detrás de cámara

**Detrás de cámaras.**

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Leia pertenece a Cassiopeia. Aurora pertenece a Semidiosa de sirena.

Para Jabed que estaba desesperada por saber qué hacían los generales. Espero no decepcionarte.

* * *

 **Trabajos**

 **Krishna**

―Señora, comer carne no es sagrado ―dijo el general sosteniendo el paquete de hamburguesas congeladas en su mano.

Krishna vestía un delantal rojo con una placa con su nombre y se dedicaba a escanear productos y cobrar a la gente.

Así es, trabajaba en un supermercado.

―Sólo cóbreme ―dijo la mujer. La fila detrás de ella se extendía hasta el final del pasillo y ningún cliente estaba de buen humor.

Krishna pasó el producto por el escáner y le cobró a la señora.

―No es sagrado gastar en cosas superfluas ―le dijo al señor que había comprado un juguete para su hijo ―debería enseñarle a su hijo que no es sagrado aferrarse a cosas materiales.

* * *

 **Sorrento y Leia**

―Esto es denigrante ―murmuró el general mientras tocaba la flauta frente a un grupo de personas en una plaza.

Una vez que terminaba una pieza la (poca) audiencia se iba.

Sorrento recogió el tarro donde la gente dejaba propina y se encontró con solo unas pocas monedas.

―No saben apreciar mi talento.

―Ya te dije que si me dejaras cantar contigo… ―dijo Leia.

―Sería aún peor.

―Deberías modernizarte. Yo puedo cantar algunas canciones más modernas.

―Ni se te ocurra.

―Apuesto a que hago más dinero que tú.

―Eso no es posible.

 _Tres horas después_

Sorrento tenía algunas monedas mientras Leia había conseguido suficiente para comprar una comida completa en el restaurante más fino del lugar.

―¿Cómo?

―Ya te dije. Es cuestión de modernizarte.

―No lo comprendo.

―Con esto Pose será muy feliz ―dijo la chica con ojos soñadores.

―No lo comprendo.

* * *

 **Baian y Kaysa**

Golpeó en una puerta y esperó a que abrieran. La dueña de la casa lo miró de manera sospechosa y, con la mejor sonrisa de comercial que tenía, Baian empezó con su discurso.

―Ando vendiendo productos de belleza. Son cien por ciento efectivos.

―No sé.

―Puedo hacerle una demostración.

En ese momento un hombre que debía haber sufrido un horrible accidente que lo dejó deforme pasaba por ahí.

―Oiga usted ―llamó Baian.

El hombre se volteó hacia ellos con mirada interrogante y se acercó.

―Le gustaría probar estos productos de belleza.

―Claro ―dijo el hombre.

Baian le tendió una crema para el rostro que el hombre no tardo en colocarse. A los pocos minutos y ante la mirada atónita de la mujer. El hombre lucía tres veces más atractivo.

―Compraré todas las que tenga ―dijo la mujer.

Baian sonrió y se dedicó a cerrar el negocio. Ya con la maleta vacía se encontró con Kaysa.

―Quién diría que eso funcionaria ―dijo el general de Lymnades.

―Te dije que podíamos sacar partido de tus habilidades.

* * *

 **Io**

―Aquí tiene ―dijo el general entregando un libro autografiado a la mujer delante de él.

―Muchas gracias.

―Io. Ya es hora de la entrevista ―dijo su representante apareciendo desde detrás de una gigantografía del general.

―Ya voy ―. Io saludó a sus fans y desapareció dentro de una pequeña sala usada para las entrevistas.

―Diganos ―empezó un reportero ―, ¿cómo se le ocurrió escribir este libro?

―Bueno, está basado en experiencias personales. Es una batalla que aún lucho cada día de mi vida.

―Su libro está vendiendo muchos ejemplares. ¿Qué planea hacer con el dinero?

―Pagar deudas.

―Io, Io ―los reporteron hablaban todos a la vez mientras el general contestaba a sus preguntas.

El libro "Superando tus miedos" del autor Io Scila era todo un éxito. Lástima que todas las ganancias fueran a parar al fondo para cubrir la deuda de Pose.

* * *

 **Isaak y Aurora**

―No es necesario que tú trabajes. No eres una general ―dijo Isaak a la chica que estaba acomodando cosas en los estantes.

―Bromeas ¿verdad? Este lugar es el paraíso. Y tengo descuento de empleado.

Isaak miró alrededor, la tienda estaba llena de cámaras de todo tipo. De fotos, de video, nocturnas, ocultas, resistentes al agua. Sin mencionar que tenían un montón de otras cosas. Era el paraíso de los aficionados a la fotografía o, de aquellos como Aurora, que adoraban espiar a las personas.

El peliverde negó con la cabeza y siguió con el inventario. No podía quejarse. Aurora le había conseguido un trabajo sencillo, tranquilo y que pagaba bien.

De todos modos no era como si tuviera elección. Aurora le había dado dos posibilidades, o entraba a trabajar en esa tienda (y después le conseguía un puesto a ella) o alquilaba su cuerpo…

Y nadie querría un aire acondicionado en invierno.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer..._

 _Lena_


End file.
